Bad Romance
by lovedbymany56
Summary: Ezio feels like Altair is no longer the man he used to love and leaves, but finds himself with a Borgia Guard. Strange attractions occur such as the assassin falling in a dangerous love connection with the man who works on opposite side, same with the Borgia Guard. But what happens when Altair returns and wants to show Ezio better attention? Who will Ezio chose? A x E x Male OC


_This Sucks BADLY _

**First Assassin Creed fic. Warning: This has YAOI ( M) if YOU DON't LIKE, DO NOT READ! No flames please. **

**Possible pairings: Male!OC x Ezio, Altair x Ezio, Male!OC x Ezio x Altair. **

**Warning!:Slash, blood, gore, and cursing, RATED M FOR REASONS PEOPLE! **

**DISCLAIMER.**

* * *

><p>Ezio awoke by the sounds of a birds chirping a delightful song outside of the open balcony window, to which allowed a bright ray of sunlight to beam down on his eyes, causing his hazel orbs to sparkle. He smiled softly and with a moan, he sat up from the bed and stretched. "Je... sus…" he stretched out with a yawn. "Morning, <em>mio amore<em>," a husk voice crooned from the doorway. _  
><em>

Ezio saw none other than his lover, Altair, and smiled sleepily, propping up on his elbows. "Morning, old man," he teased.

Altair snorted and walked over to the younger's side and bowed down to kiss his temple. Ezio sighed in bliss and returned the favor with a peck to the other's lips. "How is my little eagle this morning?" Altair asked. Ezio scoffed and his mood suddenly changed as he moved his gaze away.

"You mean how I was last night? Lonely."

Altair gave an apoligetic look, pulling his lover close. "I am sorry, _amore_, Carina was begging me to stay. I could not refuse," he apolgized. Ezio felt himself tense up. _Carina _was one of Altair's many whores that stole him when pleasure came to mind. Of coarse, Altair obliged always. Not saying a word, Ezio huffed and moved away off the bed and from Altair. Altair sensed that the younger man was angry a bit and followed him out the room and downstairs.

"Ezio, you can't be mad! You knew from day one what conditions would become in our relationship."

"I knew. But before you can give me an excuse for why I am here, alone and needy, while you go fuck around with your whores all night, at least come up with a lie. I would not rather think about your fucking CONDITIONS," Ezio spat.

Altair frowned. "Oh, so it is MY fault that you decided to join the group of whores I have?"

Ezio fumed and got in front of the other's face, standing a bit on his toes to meet eye level. "I AM. NOT. One of your personal _sluts, bastardo. _I am your _lover_, not some whore that will allow another man to shove his cock up my ass! You should be grateful to have a decent person like me. I gave up my Fuck-days when I met you- that is two years, Altair," he exclaimed. Now, fully dressed and with armory and equiptment on, Ezio headed towards the door. Anger fumed off the younger and the desire of leaving was being fulfilled.

"Where in hell are you going? I love you, Ezio, is that not enough?" Altair roared. Ezio stopped in his tracks and glared over his shoulder. "You do not love me, Altair... You love yorself," he whispered harshly before throwing his hood on. "Goodbye, Altair lbn- La'Ahad. I hope the next person you find is treated better than I." He then walked out, leaving Altair in utter silence. Altair felt tears sting his eyes as if someone had just stabbed his heart multiple.

That is when a wave of lonlieness hit him, making him realize that this must be how Ezio felt. When he fucked around while his sweet eagle stood alone. Altair took several ragged breaths and pulled at his locks. "Wh... What have I done?!" he whispered. He barely noticed that he was outside in a flash. "Ezio! _Meo Amor! Ezio!_" he called out into the air, never caring what others heard.

Sadly, Ezio was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>Ezio darted with balance on top of the rooftops, sucking in the tears falling down his eyes and running down his cheeks. That bastard, he thought, that idiot that I had to fall deeply in love! That moron! He choked a sob and stumbled a bit on a plate, but was quick and kept balance. Ezio saw a far leap from this roof to another. He picked up his pace.<p>

One...

Two…

Leap!

The assassin jumped and as time slowed itself, his right foot was suddenly caught by the ledge. "Gah!" With a rough collide with his body, Ezio made inpact with the roof, immediately falling through. He soon hit face first with a carpet floor, and was covered with the roof's debri.

The young man groaned in agony and weakly propped himself up with shaky arms. "Aye," he moaned, standing to his feet. Just as Ezio lifted his head up, something rough tackled him. He was pressed back first to the stone wall roughly with his hands pinned to the sides of his head.

With vision blurry from the impact, it took Ezio's eyes to adjust to who was holding him.

Hazel browns met evergreens.

A man, a Borgia Guard, held him tightly. The man at least stood three inches higher than Ezio, his brown hair cut short, and a shaved beared that married his perfect jaw structure. The man had sucken in cheek bones, but for some weird reason, Ezio's eyes could not help but travel his eyes to the stranger's lips. They were a tinted pink and smooth.

"Assassin!" the Guard exclaimed with a husky growl.

Ezio began to focus on task and hardened his eyes but could not help but roll them. No shit. With a swift kick, he hit the taller male in the gut, sending him tumbling back. "Messed up there!":Ezio advised. The Guard stumbled to his feet and brought out a dagger before charging towards Ezio. Ezio blocked the sword with his hidden blade and tried to stab the man with the other.

He was shockingly surprised when the Guard matched his speed and dodged. Blade and blade clinged and clashed together with sparks. The man fought like an assassin! Suddenly, the taller male had the upper hand and shoved Ezio to the dresser. Ezio grunted as glass shattered on his hands, causing them to ooze blood in various places on his palms, and was not quick to dodge a ram to the floor. The Guard roared and brought his dagger down , barely missing Ezio, who moved so that the tip ripped his cape. Ezio waited for his turn.

The older male battlecried and tried grabbing the younger, only to have his arm grabbed. He was pulled to the floor on his back. Ezio quickly got on top of him, his legs cradeling the taller male's hips, with his hidden blade out and above, warning the Guard not to move.

Hazels glared sharply into greens.

The Guard had barely gotten a chance to see who hid under the hood. All he saw was a beautifully carved face. His eyes sparkled and lowered down to their position. Ezio was just inches to being on his stomach. The taller of the two grinned and looked deviously up into those eye bursting, feirce hazel orbs. Ezio could have sworn that his eyes held a glint of suduce. "Well, _assassino, _if you wanted to get _kinky this bad_, all you had to do was ask," his thick accent voice purred.

Even though half of Ezio's face was shadowed, the Guard could see red being lit over his cheeks, due to Ezio's lips that went agaped slight, then quirved into a snarl.

"Basta-ah!"

Ezio was cut off when the Guard took his embarassment as an advantage to roll on top of him quickly. The Guard suspended the blade ready hands above Ezio's head with one hand. Not only that, but somehow, he had ended up between the younger male's legs and had managed to cause Ezio's hood to slip off, revealing the lucious tied dark hair.

"Aha... oh," the Guard whispered, hard greens instantly went soft of the younger man below him. Ezio looked... beautiful. Like probably the most eye-catching assassin he has ever came face to face with. Unlike the Guard's eyes, Ezio's were feirce and cold. "Let me go, you _fi__glio __un cane!_" he demanded, thrashing within the other's hold. The Guard stammered over his words as he was knocked from his daze, then focused. "Now why would I do that?" he crooned with a innocent tone.

Ezio clenched his teeth and glared up directly at the man pinning him down. "Because I will kick your ass if you don't."

"Oooh, you are a fiesty little assassin are you?"

_"A fana__bla!" _

Suddenly, Ezio hissed with a cringe. The Guard noticed that the younger man's wounded hands oozed crimson with peices of glass sticking out of the cuts. Ezio must have clutched his hand shut, pushing the peices deeper.

"Just kill me. I have been awaiting death for so long," Ezio mummered solemnly, bringing the other's attention. Ezio's eyes were shut in sorrow, awaiting for him to shove a dagger through his throat. The Guard, at first, raised his dagger up to end a life, but then the more he stared down at the beautiful boy, all he could feel was a ping in his heart.

No. He shook his head with a feirce glare and raised the dagger up higher, in a least encouragement. Ezio stayed still. It wasn't long till the Borgia Guard discovered that he was out cold. His face softened.

What was it?!

Sympathy?

Care?!

Guilt?!

With a long sigh, he dropped the knife and stood off Ezio's still form. Securing it was safe by pulling off the hidden blade and weapons, the taller man lifted the body bridal style and walked over to the bed. Gently, he cleaned and tended Ezio's wounds and fixed him properly on the silk sheets before putting a cover over the younger's legs and torso.

He was probably going to get in deep shit by Cesare for tending to an assassin and not killing an assassin. But for some reason, the tenplar had no care for himself. He just felt something ping in his chest for the younger man that tried to kill him. Or so he thought.

With that, the man walked to the bathroom with Ezio's equiptment to stash and hide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it! BTW, I don't know much italian so I might be wrong in rare cases. If you want a word bank, I will be happy to place one next chapter. Loves and review!<strong>_


End file.
